


[Podfic of] Essentials

by knight_tracer



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Domestic, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-05 18:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's summary: <i>"Yeah," he said. "This sucked." There were some ironic cheers. "So let's end it the best we can," Eric continued. "The Annual Hurricanes Summer Barbecue. My place. Tuesday. Be there. Bring beer. Bring your kids. Don't bring the season with you."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Essentials

**Author's Note:**

  * For [duckgirlie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckgirlie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Essentials](https://archiveofourown.org/works/883385) by [lightgetsin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightgetsin/pseuds/lightgetsin). 



Length: 25:39

Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Essentials.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Essentials.m4b) (Right-click, select 'save as')


End file.
